


蜂蜜桂花

by xiuxiu_17



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuxiu_17/pseuds/xiuxiu_17
Summary: ＡＢＯ
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 4





	蜂蜜桂花

**Author's Note:**

> ＡＢＯ

金珉奎結束個人行程回到宿舍時時間已經頗晚了。早一分鐘也好只想趕快回到溫暖的宿舍休息，他甚至沒有換下跑行程的衣服，妝髮也沒來得及卸掉。  
經紀人哥哥開車把他送到宿舍樓下就走了，金珉奎開門的時候特別放輕了動作，怕動靜太大會吵醒已經睡覺的成員。

客廳的燈還開著，大約是哪位成員好心給他留的，怕他摸黑進屋子會把東西撞倒，到時候乒乒乓乓的又被罵。金珉奎在心裡默默道謝。  
到家的第一件事情不是去洗澡，而是先在沙發上坐下，長長的舒了口氣，總算結束了忙碌的一天。坐在沙發上時他會想很多事，譬如到底該不該點宵夜來吃，櫃子裡還有沒有剩下的泡麵；明天練習要練習哪幾首歌，李知勳又給了一首新的歌他還沒有填自己那部分的歌詞......。

「珉奎？」洪知秀的聲音很輕，有點沙啞。

「哥你怎麼還沒睡？」金珉奎有些詫異，洪知秀聽見他應答之後才滿吞吞從陰影裡頭走出來。金珉奎眼睛都直了，手機從手裡滑到沙發上都沒有發覺。  
一直到洪知秀挪到他面前才結結巴巴的抬頭跟對方對視「哥、這是我的襯衫嗎？」

洪知秀捏起衣角不確定的點點頭「可能吧，從你的衣櫃裡拿的。」  
顯然襯衫對他來說size並不合適，下擺堪堪遮住大腿一半處，肩線也滑落到手臂處，導致他必須把袖口稍微捲起才能露出手指。  
他徑自分開雙腿坐到了金珉奎腿上，摟著對方的脖頸將臉龐湊到肩頸間輕輕的嗅聞，安心的嘆氣「我還擔心撐不到珉奎回家，正在煩惱怎麼辦才好。所以去拿了你的襯衫穿，如果有珉奎的味道會好一點......」

金珉奎無措的拍了拍對方的背部安撫，才察覺到異常洶湧的桂花香味瀰漫在周遭。懷裡Omega在接近自己的Alpha之後放下懸著的心，彼此貼近之後訊息素也催化了發情的步驟，洪知秀開始低低的喘息，臀部邀請似的金珉奎腿上磨蹭。

「你也硬了。」洪知秀像是在陳述一個事實，聲線裡染上了笑意，越發故意的用自己的臀部去蹭金珉奎緊身皮褲鼓起的那一塊。

「哥，我又不是性冷淡。」金珉奎窘迫的說，捏了一把洪知秀裸露在外的大腿。洪知秀覺得癢，伏在他肩頭忍不住的笑「抱緊了哥。」  
金珉奎拖著洪知秀的兩條腿站起身來，洪知秀被突然的懸空嚇得輕輕啊了一聲，隨即兩條腿緊緊的夾住金珉奎的腰，深怕自己往下掉。好在金珉奎平常勤於鍛鍊，一身肌肉是他最為自傲的，加上洪知秀本就不太重，倒是走得安穩。

把人扔到柔軟的床鋪上之後金珉奎緊緊地壓了上去，兩人之間幾乎貼的嚴絲合縫。洪知秀發情期來就格外撒嬌，平時就沒個年長哥哥的樣子，現在更加黏人，嘴裡不斷呢喃著金珉奎的名字，像是飽含情意的愛情咒語。  
「哥已經濕透了。」金珉奎低低的笑了，隔著內褲都能感受到洪知秀後穴正在分泌潤滑的水意，為即將到來的交合做準備。洪知秀這才感到些許的害羞，轉開了視線。  
金珉奎一隻手隔著布料按壓著臀縫周圍，一隻手著急的去扯洪知秀的襯衫扣子。洪知秀難受的扭動腰身，後穴空洞的感覺急於被填滿，金珉奎又只隔著東西於事無補的撫摸，讓他不由自主地感到煩躁。

他也伸手去解金珉奎的扣子，勉強好好解開頭兩顆，剩下的宣告失去耐性，乾脆扯了開來。金珉奎握住他焦急的手去碰自己的皮帶，哄道「哥幫我解開。」

洪知秀此刻委屈的不行。Omega發情期來就想要汲取更多Alpha的信息素，偏偏金珉奎今天上通告穿的一身又是襯衫扣子又是皮帶的難脫得很，緊身的皮褲也是，他極度渴望對方身上蜂蜜的味道，求而難得，渾身又發燙，生理性的淚水在眼框裡直打轉。  
金珉奎連忙捧著他的臉，在他的眉間、眼皮、鼻尖上落下密集的親吻，濕潤的吻一點一點的啄在臉上，像是犬類討好的舔吻。

「直、直接進來......」洪知秀要求，勾著金珉奎的脖子將人往自己的方向拉。

金珉奎忍著搖搖頭，雖然說Omega會自行潤滑，他還是擔心弄痛了對方，壓著慾望堅持要替洪知秀做潤滑。他的手指才剛探進去洪知秀就小小聲的呻吟，甜美的嗓音在深夜拉出一道顫抖的音符。後穴裡頭溫暖又潮濕，軟肉推擠著他的手指，迫不及待的纏上。  
輕鬆的容納三根手指頭之後金珉奎把手探進床頭櫃的抽屜，摸索著常備的保險套。洪知秀拉住他的手，臉色潮紅「不用也沒關係。」

「可是、」  
「我想要珉奎進來。」被洪知秀那近乎祈求的眼神看著，任誰都無法說出拒絕的句子。那雙眼睛總是在說話，而現在裡頭盛滿了慾望的水光，媚眼如絲。

金珉奎的性器終於插入時洪知秀緊緊抓著床單，原本平順的布料都被抓出了皺褶。Omega的後穴貪婪地接納了Alpha碩大的性器，金珉奎發出滿足的喟嘆。  
「哥裡面好緊，又好濕。」

洪知秀喘著適應了一會，後穴被滿滿當當的撐開，金珉奎蜂蜜甜味的信息素味道柔軟的將他整個人小心的包圍住，他鼓譟的慌張才終於被壓下去，依戀感就壓抑不住的溢上來。  
他伸出手臂金珉奎立刻就抱住了他，緊的他幾乎喘不上氣。年輕的Alpha黏人的不斷親吻，下半身有利的抽送和一個接著一個的吻讓洪知秀無暇分神去想其他。

金珉奎輕輕吻去他眼角的生理性淚水，很心疼的放緩了抽插的速度。洪知秀眨眨眼，想要驅散眼睛裡迷茫的水氣。  
撞到體內某個點時洪知秀幾乎是彈起來，沒能忍住發出一聲呻吟。似乎是被自己陌生的聲音嚇到，洪知秀隨即緊緊地咬住下嘴唇。經過親吻與情動的影響，他原本就豐厚的嘴唇更加紅潤，像是紅玫瑰的花瓣一樣。  
「叫出來。」金珉奎捏住他的下巴，擔心他咬破嘴唇「我喜歡聽哥的聲音，哥多讓我聽好不好？」

洪知秀半怒半嗔的瞪了他一眼，當然那一眼裡頭一點真實的怒意都無，更像是在撒嬌。從那兩片紅色的花瓣之間果然開始流淌出更多斷斷續續的呻吟和因為頂弄而破碎不成句的字母。  
金珉奎接收到信號，朝那個點的進攻更加猛烈，一直到洪知秀抓著他的手臂射精為止。金珉奎稍微停頓了會，讓還在高潮餘韻中失神的洪知秀能夠稍微緩一緩，等渙散的眼神開始恢復之後他才繼續開始抽插。  
每一下都插進最深處，洪知秀過了會才意識到金珉奎正在尋找他的生殖腔。那個隱密的入口害羞地藏在穴道的皺褶之中，洪知秀還從來沒有被插入生殖腔過，當金珉奎的龜頭頂開一條縫時他本能地開始掙扎。

金珉奎按著他的肩膀，靠在他耳邊小聲地安撫道「沒事的，不要怕......只是生殖腔而已。」  
「太、太深了——」洪知秀驚慌的搖頭，想要往後逃脫。金珉奎沒有給他這個機會，又將性器往裡頭送了點。未被開發過的地方被逐漸撐開，每當洪知秀覺得已經到達極限時金珉奎總是能夠再往更深的地方頂入。

Alpha一邊用牙齒輕輕地磨蹭Omega後頸腺體的位置，鼻尖滿是瘋狂生長的桂花香氣，被澆灌之後愈發蓬勃的生長。  
「我想標記你。」金珉奎低聲地說「不是暫時標記，想要哥永遠都是我的。」

性別的威壓使得洪知秀沒辦法拒絕，Alpha身上那股蜂蜜的味道也變得銳利，幾乎是刮在他的皮膚上似的，隱隱約約的刺痛。他的四肢都浸滿了黏糊的金色蜂蜜，而金珉奎非常願意一一舔淨。  
洪知秀閉起眼睛，認命的撇過臉，露出自己毫無防備的腺體。

預想之中咬破腺體的疼痛感沒有如期而至，金珉奎的性器也稍微往外退出了生殖腔，在甬道中射入了一股精液。  
洪知秀迷茫的睜開眼睛，金珉奎也正在看著他。對上視線之後露出了一個跟平常並無二致的、略帶傻氣的笑容。洪知秀總是笑他說像小狗狗，金珉奎沒有反駁。

「不急。」金珉奎落下今天晚上第數不清個吻，把臉埋在洪知秀頸肩「等哥願意了再標記。等哥沒有那麼害怕了再說。」

「我不害怕。」洪知秀小聲地反駁，抱著金珉奎毛茸茸的腦袋「只要是珉奎的話。」

「……哥知道講這種話的後果是什麼嗎？」金珉奎尷尬的問，洪知秀自然也能感受到還停留在自己體內的性器又有硬挺的趨向，露出無辜的表情。

洪知秀的腳又一次勾住金珉奎的腰部，將人往自己的方向推進，自然連帶著體內的性器也插得更深。「因為今天的珉奎很帥所以可以繼續來。生殖腔也、也可以。」


End file.
